


Operation TwiLuna

by Scribe_of_Worlds



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_of_Worlds/pseuds/Scribe_of_Worlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hilarious tale of two alicorns and one draconequus deciding to become matchmakers for the two adorkable princesses Twilight and Luna, who are SO obviously in love. Problem is that these two princesses are also two of the most oblivious ponies in the world, so they set out to solve this problem. With Celestia, the queen of subtlety, Cadence, the princess of Love, and Discord, the Master of Chaos, what can possibly go wrong?<br/>Also, Shining Armor gets dragged along for the ride</p><p>Operation Twiluna is GO!</p><p>Note: This was originally written for the Fimfiction Twiluna group contest. Won first prize :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for the first Twiluna competition over at fimfiction, under my other pen name Twilight the Scribe. I have to say it was an amazing experience. Not only did I win first place in the competition, my story gained more than 550 upvotes and more than 600 favorites in less than two weeks, allowing it to be featured in less than 24 hours for four days straight! I then decided to post this story here so that the bronies here can also enjoy this one crazy ride. :) Hope you all like it!
> 
> Btw, for my followers that aren't bronies, I swear solemnly on the river styx that two of the three parts of the next chapter of Help from Another World have already been finished and approved by me foster sister. It's less than a week from completion! the problem isnt that it's too short. The problem is fitting all the epicness I have written into less than 10k words! So don't worry, it's coming soon.
> 
> For everypony else, enjoy!

It was a quiet and beautiful night. Princess Cadence gazed out over the crystal balcony over her small kingdom, watching the last of the crystal ponies retire to bed. Humming a small tune, she happened to glance up at the sky, where her brow suddenly creased in confusion. “Huh?” There was definitely something new in the sky, something _very_ familiar. Before she could do anything, however, there was a bright white flash, and she vanished from the Crystal Empire. Moments later, in the empty space where she had been standing, a white note appeared with a burst of confetti and landed on the floor. “ _gone to extremely private princess meeting, be right back!”_

_=o=o=o_

 

Princess Celestia was having a good night. The day’s worries and stresses over, she lay on her favorite cushion beside the roaring fire, contentedly reading a scroll. She had removed most of her royal regalia, and was now relaxing completely. Suddenly, there was a loud trumpet blast and a bright flash, and she too vanished from her room.

=o=o=o=

The two princesses found themselves in a large, richly decorated council chamber, seated around a curved mahogany table. Celestia immediately recognized it as the Canterlot Castle Council Chamber, one of the most important and useful rooms of the castle - with some changes. For one, the traditional lamps had been removed from the ceiling, replaced by silver disco spheres that threw sprinkles of light everywhere. In vases placed at intervals around the room, bright blue bouquets of Poison Joke waved merrily. Celestia and Cadence instinctively scooted as far as possible from the vases. Discord had only recently pranked the entire Canterlot castle with a sack of Poison Joke. It had taken nearly a whole day before the Twilight had sent the cure from Ponyville. Some of the castle staff still hadn’t gotten over it. Speaking of which…

 

“WELCOME, WELCOME, EVERYPONY, TO THE VERY FIRST MEETING OF THE DISCORD COUNCIL!” There was a loud thunderclap, and chocolate milk began raining down the room from no apparent source. At the head of the table, there was the brightest flash of light yet, and the Spirit of Chaos and Harmony himself, Discord, flashed in lounging on a huge cloud of cotton candy, to be met with canned applause from all corners of the room.

 

Cadence rolled her eyes. “Discord. Why are we here again?”

 

Discord grinned. “Well hello to you too, Cady, I’m fine, thank you.”

 

Celestia tapped her hoof impatiently on the table. “Discord, you had better have a good reason for bringing us here on such short notice. What do you want?”

 

Discord shrugged, then poked his head around furtively, as if checking for eavesdroppers, then coiled around Celestia’s shoulders and whispered into her ear. “It’s about your sister…”

 

Celestia shrugged him off. “What is it about Luna?”

 

Cadence suddenly looked interested. “Is it about the stars in the sky?”

Discord nodded gleefully. “Exactly!” He threw some popcorn at Cadence, who dodged them unamusedly. He turned to Celestia. “Tell me, Celly, how _is_ our dear Lulu recently?”

 

Celestia frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

Discord shrugged and shoved some popcorn into his mouth. “Has she been more withdrawn lately, spending more time in her room, gazing out her window towards a small town, been rearranging the stars...that sort of thing?”

 

Celestia quirked an eyebrow. “Now that you mention it, she _has_ seemed more distracted lately, and more eager to go to Ponyville. She seems especially interested in knowing more about Twilight. And why have you been spying on my sister?”

 

“I didn’t” He retorted. “Those guards told me all I needed to know.”

 

Celestia sighed. “Please get to the point, Discord.”

 

Discord grinned and pulled out a scroll. “No. Now let’s talk about our dear Twilight Sparkle. She has been, and I quote, ‘Spending a lot more time looking up at the night sky, making lots of star charts, pacing around at night and not getting enough sleep. She also flushes whenever I ask her about it, but I’ve noticed she spends a lot more time awake when it’s the full moon. Do you think something’s wrong with her? Signed, Spike.”’He stashed the scroll back to wherever it had come from.

 

Celestia’s mouth dropped open. “DISCORD! How did you even get into my letter safe?”

 

Discord had an infuriating smirk on his face. “I have my ways. So what do you think? Have you joined together the dots yet?”

 

Cadence gasped in realization. “You mean…Twilight and Luna…?”

 

Discord blew a kazoo in her face. “Correct!! It’s obvious, isn’t it? You remember the coronation? How their eyes kept drifting to each other when they thought no one else was looking?”

 

Celestia nodded slowly. “So you’re saying my sister has a crush on Twilight Sparkle?”

 

Cadence nodded eagerly. “I think that’s the case, and Twilight obviously is fascinated by Luna!”

 

Celestia frowned again. “I still don’t see why we are gathered here.”

 

Discord facepalmed. “Oh Celly, don’t you see the very crux of the problem? Your sister is admittedly not very good with socializing. Why do you think she hasn’t asked little Sparkle out yet? And Twilight is obviously too oblivious to realize Luna actually returns her feelings. Those two adorkable princesses need a push!”

 

Celestia raised an eyebrow. “Adorkable?”

 

Discord waved his paw dismissively. “So do you agree that those two _need_ to be together and they are perfect for each other?”

 

Cadence nodded and raised a hoof. “I’m always ready to help out where love and romance is concerned!”

 

Celestia blanched. “Wait, what exactly are you asking us to do, Discord?”

 

Discord spread his arms dramatically. “Isn’t it obvious? We shall _give_ them that little push! Don’t you want your sister to be happy?”

 

“You know, I’m pretty sure you’re in it just to see how much chaos you can cause to bring them together.” Celestia deadpanned.

 

Discord snickered, “Oh Celly, you know me _too_ well. But it _is_ for a worthy cause, right?”

 

Celestia let out a breath. “I suppose.” she agreed reluctantly.

 

Discord flashed a thumbs up. “So the plan is simple. We just make Cady zap them both with her love spell and watch what happens!”

 

“NO!!” Cadence and Celestia both shouted at once.

 

Discord pouted. “Whyever not?”

 

“That kind of magic only works for couples which are, or have been, truly in love. Right now we’re not sure how much Twily and Luna love each other yet, so we can’t take the chance.” Cadence explained.

 

Discord sniffed. “I’m sure it would make no difference…”

 

Cadence shoved her muzzle into his face. “Need I remind you that’s how the love poison incident started?”

 

Discord shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe. Was that when the bluejay made his nest behind my ear?”

 

“Oh, right. You were still stone then…The point is, it can’t be done.” Cadence stomped her hoof to emphasize the point.

 

“Guess I could always use my chaos magic.” Discord mused, his fingers crackling.

 

“NO!” Again, Celestia stopped his train of thought immediately. “If we are going to get them together, we are going to do it my way first. subtlety.”

 

Discord pouted and folded his arms. “Oh, all right then. Go on. Knock yourself out. I officially declare Operation TwiLuna in motion!”

 

“Operation _what?!”_


	2. Celestia, Queen of Subtlety

_Twilight Sparkle,_

_My fellow princess,_

_How goes things in Ponyville, Princess Twilight? I certainly hope you are coping well with your new duties and continuing to study the magic of friendship. However, I feel that you have been away from Canterlot too long, and I do not lie when I say that you are missed here. Why not come back to Canterlot for a day? I’m sure it would be an enjoyable experience returning to your old haunts and visiting your parents again. And who knows? Perhaps you could even help my sister Luna to come out of her room for once!_

_Your Friend,_

_Celestia_

 

Celestia had a satisfied smirk as she penned the last words neatly with her phoenix quill. She then used her magic to roll up the scroll and seal it with the traditional red ribbon. She picked up the scroll with her magic and held it up to Philomena, who sent the scroll away in a burst of fire. “There.” She then exited her room and walked to Luna’s room next door.

 

The two Lunar Guards at the door bowed respectfully and stepped aside to allow her entrance. “Oh princess, just a fair warning. She’s not really wanting to speak with anypony at the moment, right Noct?”

 

“Oh, indeed, Shadow, Her highness has been really busy lately.” The other guard replied.

  
  


Celestia rolled her eyes and pulled the doors open with her magic. “Lulu?” she called.

 

There was a groan from the covers. “It’s too early in the evening ‘Tia. Wake me up at 9”

 

Celestia chuckled and softly poked the form huddled under the blankets with her hoof. “It’s 7:30, Luna. I wake at 6 every morning.”

 

A dark blue head poked from the bed and stuck out her tongue. “That’s because the moon doesn’t need to rise that early. Perks of being the moon princess.”

 

Celestia rolled her eyes and sat on the bed next to her. “Hey Lulu, you’ve been spending far too much time in your room.”

 

“Not true. I go out every night.”

 

“When everypony’s asleep? Luna, you need to meet other ponies and talk to them.” Celestia argued.

 

“Your point?” She muttered, blearily rubbing sleep from her eyes.

 

“Why don’t you join me tomorrow in a walk around Canterlot? We could just walk around and enjoy ourselves. Cadence could take over the court for the day.” She pleaded.

 

Luna sat up and looked at her sister doubtfully. “I don’t know, Tia…”

 

Celestia smirked and played her trump card. “Did I mention Twilight Sparkle would be coming along with us?”

 

Luna’s head shot up at the name. “I might consider it…”

 

Celestia grinned triumphantly. “8 o clock tomorrow morning?”

 

Luna nodded. “I’ll be there.”

 

The final piece was in place. Celestia carefully controlled her emotions until she was out the door and out of Luna’s sight before snickering and pumping her hoof, much to the bemusement of Shadow and Nocturne. Upon noticing them, she flushed. “The two of you did not see anything.”

 

“What was there to see, Highness? Nothing at all.”

 

“Nothing of interest. Utterly unremarkable.”

 

Celestia hurried back to her room, where she immediately tripped over a wire and faceplanted into a pie strategically placed on the floor. “Ouch!”

 

“Dang, I meant that for Cadey. but I suppose this is just as funny!” Discord chuckled, giggling madly as he snapped a photo of the Alicorn of the sun with her face covered in pie. He hurriedly danced out of the way from three quills and an inkpot that launched themselves at him, cackling all the way.

 

Cadence rolled her eyes as she emerged from the closet. She picked up a cloth with her magic and used it to wipe off the mess on her aunt’s face. “So how did it go, Auntie?”

 

Celestia wiped the last traces of pie off her face. Honestly, she would have found it funnier if it had been cake. Tastier too. “It went perfectly, Cadence. Tomorrow, Twilight and Luna will be able to spend the whole day together, alone.” She smiled happily.

 

Discord pulled out a bag of bits. “Want to bet if they kiss tomorrow?” Cadence punched him in the side with her hoof, causing him to pout and stow away the bag.

 

Celestia sighed and rubbed her head. “Well, we’ll see what happens tomorrow.”

 

Discord snapped his fingers, summoning an entire bucket of popcorn. “Good thing I have enough for tomorrow!”

 

Cadence suddenly leaned in. “Wait, about tomorrow. We are following them, right?

 

Celestia frowned. “Aren’t you supposed to be minding the court?”

 

“I thought that was just our cover story!” Cadence protested.

 

Celestia rolled her eyes. “Alright, I was going to be at the court anyway. I suppose you two can trail them, but no inteference, okay? Discord, if I hear anything about some chaos disrupting Canterlot tomorrow, I’ll know where to look and who to fry.”

 

Discord summoned a glowing halo on his head with a click, and a group of confused choircolts suddenly found themselves singing in Celestia’s bedroom. “Who moi?”

 

Celestia gave him a deadpan stare.  Discord shrugged and sent the colts back to wherever they had come from in the first place. “Oh, alright, fine. I won’t cause any major disturbances tomorrow.”

 

Celestia sighed. “Why did I agree to this again?”

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, an hour after Celestia had raised the sun, she waited in the gardens of Canterlot. There was a bright pink flash, and Cadence arrived, dressed in a white trench coat, her hair tied up in a bun covered by a flamboyant brown hat. Before Celestia could comment on her strange appearance, there was an even brighter flash, accompanied by sounds of kazoos being blown and whoopee cushions being set off, and Discord appeared in all his glory, wearing a black tuxedo, a dark fedora pulled over his face, stylish sunglasses over his eyes and an elegant moustache on his face. “Cord, Discord. Ex-master of Chaos and disharmony, and current superspy.” He said in a faux British accent.

 

Celestia facehoofed. “I don’t know whether to laugh or groan in despair.”

 

Discord grinned. “Not to worry, Celly, we’ll blend in perfectly. OPERATION TWILUNA is GO!”

 

Cadence glared. “I thought we agreed that was a stupid name!”

 

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of somepony galloping over at a fast speed, and Discord and Cadence immediately teleported to another side of the garden, where they both peeked out from behind hedges, peering over their oversized sunglasses, giggling like foals. Celestia thought they were enjoying themselves just a bit too much.

 

“Princess Celestia!” She was suddenly tackled by a lavender blur wrapping her wings around her. As she quickly regained her orientation, she returned the hug to the alicorn she almost considered a daughter.

 

“Twilight Sparkle! You are certain early.” A slow smile crossed her face. “Did you gallop all the way from the station again?”

 

Twilight flushed. “Yes, Princes - er, Celestia.” She smiled. “I was just so excited!”

 

Celestia chuckled and then slowly ruffled her wings, her face teasing.

 

Twilight noticed, and her eyes widened, before slapping herself with her hoof. “Oh, right. wings. I forgot.” She smiled sheepishly.

 

“Not to worry, Twilight. Now, why don’t you tell me more about your life in Ponyville while we wait for the last member of our party?” She inquired.

 

“I would love to!”Twilight beamed.

 

An hour later, Luna arrived, blearily rubbing some sleep out of her eyes. Celestia didnt miss the way Twilight stiffened when she saw Luna arriving, nor did she miss the way Luna’s eyes lit up when she saw the purple alicorn. She barely repressed a giggle of her own. Perhaps this was a bit fun.

 

The morning started out normally. A quick breakfast at Pony Joe’s, who barely lifted an eyebrow at three of the princesses in Equestria in his shop, and continued with business as usual. That was what Celestia and Luna often loved about the shop, where they were just treated as normal ponies. It was also why the shop had remained despite Blueblood’s constant complaints.

 

They had a leisurely breakfast, talking about anything that came to mind. Twilight and Luna seemed to warm up considerably, and were soon chatting like old friends. She did her best to ignore the two figures huddled at a corner of the shop, who were obviously trying to spy on them over the top of the menus and were snickering at every given moment.

 

Soon, as they exited the shop, they put the next part of the plan into motion.

 

“Aunt Celestia!” Cadence teleported right next to them, thankfully remembering to take off the getup first. “There’s a problem in the Day Court. I need you there just for a moment!” She said in her best panicked tone of voice. “There’s this...pony...that said...stuff...about some thing!” She ad-libbed.

 

Luckily, Luna and Twilight didnt suspect anything yet, and didn’t protest as she quickly took her leave and teleported back to the Day Court, bursting into laughter with Cadence as soon as they arrived. “That was surprisingly fun!” Celestia laughed.

 

Cadence grinned. “I’m off to trail them, alright?” She vanished in a flash of pink.

 

Celestia nodded to the guards to allow the ponies in to petition for their things, still indulging in the occasional mirthful chuckle.

 

 

* * *

The morning went by fast, with most of the request being minor complaints and petitions that were easily solved and dealt with. Requests for farmland, complaints about low security, those were the mundane requests. There were a few ‘interesting’ cases, such as a unicorn asking to become a pegasus, which she had to deny, complaints about carrots which ran around and apples which danced from the market district, observations about bits laughing at their owners, and a particularly weird one about bowling balls stubbornly refusing to go anywhere near the pins no matter how they were thrown. There were also few downright irritating ones, such as Blueblood’s request for a statue built of himself to ‘boost morale’ and ‘increase respect for royalty’ in the town of Ponyville. Another irritating request was the frequent requests for more hours in a day by the Canterlot ponies. She’d usually just refer them to Luna’s night court for that. None of them usually complained again after facing the Royal Canterlot Voice.

 

Finally, evening fell, and Celestia raised her sore rump from the throne to retire to her room. Perhaps she would ask one of her guards to bring her some cake. As she lay on her cushion, eating cake, she heard the sound of hoofbeats returning to the castle. She smiled expectantly and quickly walked out to greet her sister and her former student. They both had glowing smiles on their faces. “Well? How did your day go?” she asked. “You must tell me all about it.”

 

“Oh Princess, it was a wonderful day!” Twilight gushed. “Luna and I had so much fun together!”

 

Celestia leaned forward, eager to hear more.

 

“OH YES, SISTER! YOU WERE RIGHT! TRULY IT WAS A FUN AND RELAXING DAY!!” Luna exclaimed. Seeing Twilight’s deadpan look, she quieted down to her normal tone of voice. “First we went to visit Twilight’s parents, then we had a cup of coffee at a stall. We shopped for some trinkets in the market district, and…”

 

“And then we went to that new bowling alley in Canterlot! Luna was surprisingly good at it, and she kept turning heads by calling out -”

 

“THE FUN HAS BEEN DOUBLED!!”

 

“yes, and after that we spent the rest of the day at - “

 

“THE BOOKSTORE!” They both exclaimed, then burst into giggles.

 

Celestia could only stare at them, wide-eyes as she tried to take in that overload of information. finally she understood it all and smiled at them. “Sounds like you had a great day! Did anything happen between the two of you?” She asked hopefully.

 

Twilight and Luna exchanged confused looks, then turned back to her, their faces blank. Celestia tried to tamper down her disappointment. “Oh, never mind. forget I asked.” She smiled brightly. Did you take any photos?”

 

“Of course!” After they had pored over the photos of the day, Twilight said her goodbyes and thank yous and returned to Ponyville. Luna nuzzled her sister happily and cantered off to raise the moon. When she was alone, Celestia sighed and groaned.

 

Two bright flashes signaled the return of the ‘spies’, though much more subdued than this morning.

 

“Well, that was a flop,” muttered Cadence glumly, taking off her hat and stowing it away. “They spent half a day in a bookstore! Still, I can’t say I’m really surprised at Twily for that…”

 

“It was BOOOOOORING!” Discord wailed. “The market district and the bowling alley was fun, coz I could make bits jump around and make the goods annoy the customers, and cause the balls to perform dances in the alley, but one glance at me and the librarian chased me out with a stick.” He pulled out a cotton candy cloud and started munching it to cheer himself up.

 

Cadence shrugged, also taking a hoofful of cotton candy. “I suppose being subtle doesn’t do much good with these two. They need a much stronger push for that.”

 

Celestia laughed wryly. “I suppose.”

 

Cadence smiled confidently. “Well tomorrow will be different. As Celestia is my witness, -”

 

“Literally, in this case” Discord pointed out dryly.

 

Cadence glared at him, then continued “II, the Princess of Love, shall get them to admit their feelings to each other by tomorrow night!”

 

Celestia shrugged. “I witnessed it. Let’s see how you do tomorrow.”

 

Discord flipped a thumbs up and teleported off in a flash to annoy the mane six in an attempt to cheer himself up.

 

Cadence’s smile never wavered. “Don’t worry Auntie. What could possibly go wrong?”

 

What indeed? Celestia wondered...  
  
  
  
 **=o=o=o=o=o=**

 **Heh heh heh**. **Please comment! Please?**

**:)**

**Signing Off**


End file.
